<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Update by anothercherrycoke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872783">The Update</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothercherrycoke/pseuds/anothercherrycoke'>anothercherrycoke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, r/gonewildaudio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Erotic Hypnosis, Exes to Lovers, F/M, Fdom, Mentions of: chastity, Mentions of: cunnilingus, Mentions of: riding, Msub, getting her back</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothercherrycoke/pseuds/anothercherrycoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a poster on GWA who went through a rough breakup. Recently, you found out that one of your followers is your ex. And you decide to take advantage of the opportunity and *persuade*  her to get back together with you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Synopsis: You are a poster on GWA who went through a rough breakup. Recently, you found out that one of your followers is your ex. And you decide to take advantage of the opportunity and *persuade*  her to get back together with you. </p><p>Tone: Overall the speaker is nervous, but trying not to let it show too much. Making a concentrated effort to keep his voice even and smooth for the hypnosis to work, but making noticeable mistakes here and there. More notes in brackets. Note: These are just recommendations, I’d love to see different interpretations, ex. maybe a bit more confident and determined.</p><p>SFX: None necessary, some calming background music is recommended, but not needed and you can just scrap those few words about music if you don’t use any.</p><p>Hey everyone, I know I’ve been on hiatus for quite a bit. I’ve been going through some personal stuff, but I’ve been dealing with things as best as I can. And I figured I’d celebrate my return to GWA with a very special audio. Got some calming music in the background and I know that some people like to listen to audios while they’re at work or running errands or whatever, but I think this is best listened to if you’re lying down, alone, somewhere you won’t be disturbed.</p><p>[Gentle, relaxed]<br/>
Lie down. Stretch. Deep breaths, Unclench your jaw and spread your limbs as far as you can. </p><p>As you breathe in and out, everything else fades away, until there’s nothing but you and me, your obedient servant. Here to please you, Mistress, and make the rest of the world go away.</p><p>Can you imagine it? As your eyelids grow heavy and your chest slowly rises and falls, it’s as though I’m there with you. Eager to serve, eager to obey. On my knees, prepared to do anything to make you happy.</p><p>Are you in bed? Feeling your mattress gently support your back as you imagine my hands running over you? </p><p>[Especially nervous as you’re about to reveal that you know]<br/>
Are you laying on that fuzzy pink throw you bought last week?</p><p>Yes, I’m talking to *you*. I know you listen to my audios and I am making this specifically with you in mind, my love. </p><p>For everyone else, don’t worry, this will still be a fun ride.</p><p>Now shhh, calm down, don’t panic, I’ll explain everything. But right now I want you to stay relaxed on the bed.</p><p>[Reassuring]<br/>
Focus on the calming sound of my voice as I tell you how I know it’s you. [*chuckles*] I wouldn’t have thought twice about another follower, but one day I was bored and thought I’d check out your profile. Nothing out of the ordinary, some comments on other audios, some posts on cooking and tv show subreddits, some kinkier stuff, whatever. </p><p>[voice gets slightly more excited and obsessive]<br/>
And slowly, things started getting more and more familiar. The patterned plates in your food posts, the requests for advice about specific houseplants, the kinks you talked about . . . </p><p>At first I thought I was just having a hard time getting you out of my mind, but then I saw it. The pink throw blanket in the background of a photo, the same one you posted about on your instagram story the same day. I nearly made a throwaway account to ask where you’d gotten it to make sure it was you. But someone soon asked for me, and your reply matched up completely. Same store, same story about it being the last one and on sale. It had to be you.</p><p>I was overjoyed. Some part of you still wanted me, still craved my voice and the sound of me in ecstacy. </p><p>[Hopeful]<br/>
Even if it was just to get off, you still wanted something from me. </p><p>[Sad, Desperate]<br/>
Ever since you broke things off I’d been driving myself crazy thinking about how to get you back. How to get your attention and affection back. And now, well now I had the first part.</p><p>Listen to me, and believe me when I say I’ll do anything to earn back your trust. Anything to make you want me again. Including, using a bit more . . . intense persuasion than either of us are used to.</p><p>Still listening? I hope you are. That in spite of any anger or resentment you might hold against me, justifiably, I might add, you’re still here.</p><p>Take another deep breath. Release your tension. Let me show you how much I want you back. An act of penitence for my goddess.</p><p>I want you to fill your head with thoughts of dominating me, owning me. When I say the phrase “please Mistress”, I want you to let all thoughts of anything or anyone else fade away. Until the only thoughts in your mind are of you and me, your loyal, contrite slave. </p><p>Imagine me on my knees in front of you, begging you for any scrap of affection you’d throw at me. Begging you to let me sleep next to you, or to eat that gorgeous pussy of yours. Begging you to let me worship you the way you deserve to be.</p><p>Are you touching yourself now, Mistress? Are you making yourself feel good? All I want to do is make you feel good.</p><p>Imagine tying me down and riding me, using me as a toy to get you off. It doesn’t matter whether or not I’m allowed to come, just that I get to be useful to you. </p><p>Are you still angry with me? I won’t ask you to let go of your anger. Use it on me. *Please Mistress*. </p><p>[Increasingly desperate]<br/>
Punish me, humiliate me anyway you want until it’s enough for you. Tell me what a shitty boyfriend I was, what a useless sub I was. Tell me how you could find a man twice as good as me if you tried. Lock me up in chastity for as long as you like. </p><p>Think of how much you want me, how much you want to hurt me. </p><p>Are you rubbing your clit right now? I wish I could bury my face between your thighs and lick it until you came all over my face. </p><p>Don’t you want that? To let everything else go and let your pathetic little boy earn your forgiveness? </p><p>[Like you’re fighting back tears, maybe your voice breaks a little]<br/>
No more nights alone. No more nights without me serving you, at your side where I belong.</p><p>[Deep breath, then speaking with a newfound determination]<br/>
I’m yours. You’re mine. And I’ll do anything to keep it that way. </p><p>*Please Mistress*. Take me back. </p><p>Oh, I’m so hard thinking about you, Mistress. But I won’t let myself come until you’re back in my life. Won’t you like that? To edge and torture me until you’ve decided I’ve suffered enough?</p><p>Are you close now, Mistress? Knowing how desperate I am for you? *Please Mistress*, come for me. Let your worthless desperate boy make you feel good.<br/>
[Deep breaths, trying to keep himself from getting too aroused and losing composure]</p><p>[Slightly more relaxed and with a modicum of confidence]<br/>
Hopefully, this was enough to convince you to give me another chance. Just to be safe, I’ll give you another call tomorrow morning before I come over and help you move back in.</p><p>Sleep well Mistress, I’ll see you soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>